


Happy Birthday

by NicoleHaughtDamn



Series: We Go Together [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cheerleader Waverly, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Nicole, Nerd Nicole, Shy Nicole, Virgin Nicole, popular Waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleHaughtDamn/pseuds/NicoleHaughtDamn
Summary: Nicole Haught Never expected anyone to remember her birthday, let alone celebrate it with her. That is when her girlfriend find out about it and celebrates with Nicole. In more ways than one....;)





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Here you all go!!! I hope you guys enjoys this one!!!

Nicole Haught never expected anyone to remember her birthday. She has spent the past 18 years of her life celebrating her birthday alone in either a library or her very own bedroom. This year she knew her birthday wasn't going to be celebrated any different. Her parents were always on business trips and never bothered to speak to her anyway. Every year Nicole never gets her hopes up. She doesn't want to set herself up for failure.

That is until her girlfriend found out about it. 

It all started Monday when Nicole was at her locker minding her own business.

That was when she heard it. The beautiful yet pissed off voice of her tiny girlfriend.

"Nicole Marie Haught!" Waverly yelled at the end of the hallway

"Oh boy." Nicole whispered to herself as Waverly walked towards her.

"H-heyyy cutie!" Nicole says

"Don't cutie me!!.....hi sweetie pie." Waverly smiles but then is back to her pissed on state.

Nicole was in big trouble, she knew, but the things was, for what?

"Why didn't you tell me tomorrow was your 18th Birthday?!?!" Waverly Questioned

Nicole couldn't help but giggle. She turned back to put stuff in her locker when she replied, "It's not that big a deal baby." Waverly had a shocked look on her face, like Nicole had worms coming out of her ears. "Not a big deal!? Are you kidding?!? Of course it's a big deal!" With that Waverly took Nicole's backpack from her and put it in her locker. She took Nicole's hands and put them on her waist and put her own hands on the back of Nicole's neck. "Why don't you think it's important Nic?" Waverly asked and she put her forehead on Nicole's. Nicole sighed, 'Should I tell her?' she thought to herself, 'she'll probably think I'm a loser' 'well here goes nothing.' "I've never celebrated my birthday, no one has ever remembered it, or if they did they never cared." Nicole said as tears formed it her eyes but Waverly was quick to wipe them away. "Well not this yea, this year you are going to have the best birthday, I promise." Waverly ended her statement with a soft kiss to Nicole's lips and Nicole was quick to return it.

"Come over tonight?" Waverly asked shyly "we can celebrate like you deserve."

"Wave I don't want you to go out of your way for me." Nicole replied, "You had plans tonight anyway baby, you and Chrissy were going to have a girls night tonight, you guys had been planning this for a long time, and I don't want you to have to cancel because of me." 

"Nicole." Waverly stated fiercely, "you are more important to me that anyone in the world, I can cancel on Chrissy, she will understand. Come over around 7, I'll make you a nice dinner, we can watch a movie, cuddle, and we can also do other things." Waverly then had a dirty smirk on her face.

"O-other things?" Nicole stuttered.

"Mhmmm" Waverly hummed. "I'll see you tonight baby." With that Waverly kissed Nicole on the jaw and walked off to her class.

-

7 P.M. sharp Nicole was at the homestead standing on the porch, in front of the door, with sweaty palms. She was wearing a flannel hoodie, black skinny jeans, and a Blink182 shirt. When she knocked on the door to the homestead he jaw dropped. Waverly answered the door in a light blue sun dress that stopped just above the knee, and her beautiful long hair was down in curls. Nicole then realized that they had been staring at each other for a while. She finally snapped out her trance and greeted her girlfriend properly. 

Nicole walked into the house and walked Waverly backwards and closed the door behind her. Waverly hit the wall behind her and Nicole took her face into her hands and kissed her with so much passion. Waverly returned the kiss and deepened it, Nicole dipped her tongue into Waverly's mouth and Waverly returned the sentiment. Nicole broke of the kiss and kissed down Waverly's neck. Waverly couldn't help but moan, and that drove Nicole even more. Waverly held Nicole's head in place to where her mouth was.  
Waverly then remembered all the stuff she had planned for the night. The kissing had to wait.

"Baby?" Waverly tried to get Nicole's attention

"Hmmm?" Nicole couldn't take her lips off of Waverly's neck. Waverly took Nicole's face into her hands so she could look at her. "I have other stuff planned baby" Waverly was breathless. Nicole nodded. 'This was going to be a long night'

-

Dinner was delicious, but now the two girls were cuddled up on the couch watching a new syfy documentary that Nicole had been wanting to see. But Nicole couldn't focus on the movie, all she could think about was Waverly's lips in hers and the extracurricular activities Waverly had promised her earlier. Nicole was nervous for that though. Sure, her a Waverly kissed a lot but they had never gone all the way. Nicole always stopped it before things went too far. Nicole had never been with anybody physically. But tonight she is ready. She wants to give herself fully to Waverly. Waverly must sense this because she grabs the TV remote turns off the documentary and straddles Nicole's lap.

She takes Nicole's face into her hands and crushes their lips together. Nicole moans into the kiss and dips her tongue into Waverly's mouth. Waverly leaves Nicole's mouth and starts to kiss down her neck and grind on Nicole's lap. Nicole's hands that were on Waverly's back were now drifting down to her ass and with that Waverly stops kissing Nicole. 'oh shit I blew it, I went to far.' Nicole thought to herself 'now she must hate me, maybe I should just go.' Nicole tries to get out from under Waverly stops her. She leans forward and nibbles on Nicole's ear and whispers. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom.?" Nicole didn't even respond she but her hands on Waverly's ass again and and stood up from the couch, Waverly wrap her legs around Nicole's waist and arms around Nicole's neck. Nicole stopped for a moment, "Are you sure?" she asked Waverly. Waverly moaned and nodded her head "I want you Nicole, please, don't make me wait anymore." Waverly plead. Nicole nodded and took Waverly upstairs. They got upstairs and Nicole pushed Waverly up against the closed bedroom door. Waverly moaned as her back in the door and Nicole moved her mouth to Waverly's neck. Waverly held her head in place with one hand and tried to find the door knob to the bedroom with the other. 

Once it was open, Nicole carried her inside, closed the door with her foot and gently laid Waverly on the bed. They continued kissing. Nicole then brought her hand up to cup Waverly's breast, and Waverly let out a loud moan. "ls this okay?" Nicole asked. Waverly nodded and put her hand over Nicole's that was on her breast and cupped it even more. "Please" Waverly begged. "Please baby"

With that Nicole stood up off the bed and Waverly did the same. The two took their cloths off and Nicole was left in a sports bra and boy shorts. Nicole look up from herself to the beauty in front of her who was in black lacy lingerie. Nicole's mouth watered and Waverly just smirked at the redhead. "Wow" Nicole said breathlessly "you're beautiful" Waverly blushed and started walking slowly over to Nicole with a sway in her hips. "Oh yeah?" she asked, Nicole nodded, Waverly then took Nicole's hand and brought in down between their bodies into the brunettes soaked panties. "Show me." Nicole could feel Waverly wet heat and she couldn't control herself anymore. She grabbed Waverly's ass again and lifted her up and laid her on the bed again. They started to kiss again with passion then Nicole started to kiss down Waverly's body. She unhooked the brunettes bra and put love bits all over Waverly's chest. She began to suck on Waverly's nipples switching from one breast to the other every couple of minutes. Then she started to go further down Waverly's body to where her soaked panties were. Nicole started to lick Waverly's arousal over her panties just to tease her. She kissed and bit down the brunettes thighs. Waverly couldn't take it any more. She pulled down her panties and threw them somewhere in the room. Nicole couldn't help but stare at the glistening pink core. Waverly grabbed Nicole by her hair to try and bring her to her core, but Nicole couldn't stop staring. "Baby please!" Waverly begged. Nicole finally gave it. She started to lick Waverly's clit, in slow teasing motions. Waverly let out a delicious moan and pulled Nicole's head closer and put her legs on the redhead's shoulders. "That's it baby. Fuck. D-don't stop." Waverly groaned. Nicole continued her strokes. She then brought a hand up to cup Waverly's breast and Waverly threw her head back. Waverly was on the verge of a climax when the pleasure from her core stopped. 

She groaned in frustration but Nicole made her way back of Waverly's body and kissed her with a lot of tongue. Nicole then flipped them over with Waverly over her and her on her back. Nicole sat in the upright position with Waverly straddling her lap. They kissed but then Nicole began to suck on Waverly's breasts again. Man, she just realized that she love the brunettes breasts. Waverly moaned and held Nicole's head again, but then she couldn't take it anymore. She brought one of Nicole's hands that were on her ass and brought it too her core. Nicole got the message, and put one finger inside her lover. She then began to pump her finger is a slow motion and Waverly let out the sexiest moan Nicole has ever heard. Nicole began to rub Waverly's clit and fastened her thrusting. "Another?" Nicole asked and Waverly nodded her head furiously. Nicole added a second finger and fastened the pace on Waverly's clit. Waverly's was on the verge of cumming, and Nicole knew that. Waverly's walls were tightening, so Nicole nibbled on the brunette's ear and whisered. "Cum for me baby." At that Waverly exploded, Nicole felt the wetness on her hand and she became even more aroused than before. Waverly started heavely breathing and she put her forehead against Nicole's. Nicole then put Waverly back down on the bed and went down to her core and started to lick her juices off of her. Waverly moaned again and started to pull Nicole's hair to bring her closer. Waverly then came a second time and Nicole cleaned that up as well. Waverly was out of breath when Nicole kissed back up her body. Waverly pulled Nicole in for a kiss and had a beaming smile on her face.

"Y-you okay?" Nicole asked with a concerned look on her face.

"More than okay baby." Waverly replied. "I am amazing."

"Thank God because I had never done this before, and I didn't know if I would be good at it and I didn't want to embarrass my-" "Wait." Waverly interrupted her girlfriends rambling. "You have never done this before?!" Waverly asked. Nicole shook her head "So, you were a virgin before this?" With that Nicole nodded. 'Now she will probably think your a loser because you never had sex before.' 'Good job Nicole way to disappoint people' 'She probably wasn't even ready' Her thoughts overpowered her head and she was afraid to look the brunette in the eye for fear of rejection. She was about to get off of the brunette and put her clothes back on to save Waverly the time for breaking up with her, but Waverly wouldn't let her move. Waverly grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. She pulled Nicole head to her chest and began to stroke Nicole's hair. 

"Are you okay?" Waverly asked "Was that too much for you?"

"I'm fine baby, I wanted to I'm sorry I didn't tell you before hand, but once you told me you wanted to celebrate my birthday with me, I knew you were the one I wanted to share my first time with." Nicole replied. Waverly smiled at her girlfriend and Nicole's arms tightened around her torso. Waverly kissed Nicole's head and the two drifted off to sleep, Waverly, with the girl she is crazy about it her arms.

-

The next morning, Nicole woke up to an empty bed, she started to panic, 'did Waverly leave?' 'maybe this isn't what she wants after all' the redheads fears where interrupted when Waverly opened the door with a breakfast tray and a smile on her face. The brunette had her hair in a messy bun and she was wearing Nicole's Blink182 shirt from last night that came down to Waverly's thighs where you can just barely see her panties. "Hey gorgeous." Waverly smiles at Nicole and puts the tray down on the table next to the bed. "H-hey" Nicole replies. Waverly gives Nicole a quick kiss and grabs the tray again and sets it in front on Nicole. The two began to eat the pancake the brunette had made, when Nicole began to become distracted again by Waverly wearing her shirt. Waverly noticed the redhead staring and she let out a smirk.

"You know, you look really good in my shirt." Nicole commented

Waverly smiled and asked "Oh yeah?" "Yeah" Nicole replied. "But I think that it would look even better on the floor."

Waverly smirked, put the breakfast tray on the table, took the shirt off and attacked the redhead with kisses.

That day Nicole Haught had determined that this was the best birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!!


End file.
